ECHO
by LittleLawlie
Summary: Tak dapat dilihat, tidak berati kematian itu tidak ada. Tak berbentuk, tidak berati kematian itu tak dapat disentuh. Kematian terus mengawasimu. /AU, Oneshot, gaje, RnR minna-san/ Hope you like it ;)


Mimpi itu datang lagi.

Tak peduli apakah Seijurou habis mabuk atau letih karena habis lembur, mimpi itu selalu datang lagi dan lagi.

Mimpi tentang kematiannya.

* * *

**ECHO**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki tadatoshi sampai mati.

**Summary:** _Tak dapat dilihat, tidak berati kematian itu tidak ada._

_Tak berbentuk, tidak berati kematian itu tak dapat disentuh._

_Kematian terus mengawasimu._

**Warning** : aneh, typo, dialog dikit, death chara.

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : tebak sendiri #gebukauthor

A/N : Happy Birthday ALYAAA!

**Standar Disclaimer Applied**

ECHO

Kadang-kadang setting-nya adalah puncak gedung pencakar langit. Kadang-kadang, danau berair tenang. Kadang-kadang, parkiran kosong. Yang jelas, Seijurou tahu, ia akan mati di sana.

Semalam setting-nya adalah kamar tidurnya yang mewah.

Dalam mimpi itu, ia sedang terlelap. Namun, meski hanya menggenakan selembar kemeja yang tipis, entah kenapa ia merasa kepanasan. Rasanya seperti..

..terbakar.

Seijurou membuka mata dan segera menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Luar biasa.

Kamar tidurnya sedah berubah menjadi lautan api. Buku-buku dan berkas kerjanya di meja digerogoti api sampai menghitam. Bola basket, sepatu basket dan seragam kebanggannya yang dulu ia kenakan bersama teman satu timnya di Teiko, habis terbakar. Dinding yang menghitam, sementara tirai-tirai yang menari-nari membelai wajah dan kulitnya yang terbuka. Sesuatu terdengar berderak-derak, tapi Seijurou tidak tahu itu apa.

Ia melihat jendelanya terbuka, menghantarkan angin yang menerbangkan percikan-percikan api dan butir-butir abu yang hangat ke depan hidungnya.

Ia bisa mencium wanginya. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Pelan, Seijurou meraba dadanya.

Damai.

Damai sekali.

Ia bisa merasakan lidah-lidah api itu menjangkaunya dengan rindu.

_"Kemari, Seijurou, kemari…"_ bisik mereka ditelinganya.

Suara berderak-derak makin deras terdengar, sepertinya makin dekat. Ia menatap langit-langit yang berkeretak dengan nyaring.

Ah…

Suara yang merdu itu…

.

.

.

Dalam hitungan lima detik, langit-langit itu akan roboh menimpanya. Seijurou menghela napas. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia berhitung.

Lima..

Empat..

Tiga..

Dua..

Seijurou membuka mata dan mendongkak. Ia sudah siap, merentangkan tangannya. Ia sudah siap.

"Satu…"

.

[5]

.

Sejak berumur 7 tahun.

Seijuoru tahu bahwa ia akan meninggal pada umur 23 tahun. Ia sudah membaca surat pemberitahuan kematiannya. Di atas selembar kertas yang kini sudah menguning dan lusuh. Di situ tertulis jelas tentang hari, tanggal dan tempat kematiannya.

Sabtu, 23 Agustus 2014, jalan depan rumah. Tanpa dicantumkan penyebab kematiannya.

Tapi, Seijurou tidak sendirian. Setiap orang di kota itu tahu waktu kematian mereka dari surat pemberitahuan masing-masing.

Ketika seorang anak dianggap telah dewasa, mereka akan menerima sepucuk surat tepat di hari ulang tahun mereka. Tingkat kedewasaan ini sendiri berbeda untuk setiap orang. Seorang teman seijurou misalnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko baru menerima suratnya di umur ke-12. Adik kuroko yang meninggal pada umur 7 bulan malah tak sempat menerima suratnya. Namun surat itu telah dititipkan pada ibu Kuroko, sejak kandungannya masih berumur 5 bulan.

Tak seorang pun penduduk kota itu yang tahu persis, sejak kapan orang-orang mulai menerima surat pemberitahuan kematian mereka. Mereka menerimanya begitu saja, meski di dalam surat tak pernah tercantum penyebab kematian. Bagi sebagian penduduk kota, hal itu justru menguntungkan, karena tak perlu dihantui tentang kematian mereka.

Tapi sebagian lainnya justru bertanya-tanya.

Seijurou adalah salah satunya.

.

[4]

Sementara pertanyaan – pertanyaan melintas di kepala Seijurou tanpa permisi.

Apakah ia akan mati dengan mata terbuka atau tertutup?

Adakah anggota tubuhnya yang terpisah?

Berapa lama napasnya nanti akan bertahan?

Bagaimana rupanya saat mati nanti? Sedihkah? Marahkah? Damaikah?

Siapa yang akan berada didekatnya?

Bagaimana ia akan mati?

Tak kunjung hentinya kepala Seijurou bertanya. Seperti hiruk pikuk sebuah kota, tanpa satu pun rambu peringatan. Riuh bertabrakan satu sama lain. Kepala Seijurou nyaris meledak karenanya. Pelan-pelan dikuburkannya puluhan pertanyaan itu ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Dan, sejak itulah, Seijurou mulai bermimpi.

Saat pagi menjelang, Seijurou terbangun dan menatap gelas air di samping tempat tidurnya. Bagaimana kalau ia terjatuh seperti gelas ini? Menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada gravitasi dan terhempas pedih tak terperi.

Hancur berkeping-keping

**'PRANG!'**

Gelas itu terjatuh. Pecahannya terserak begitu saja. Perlahan Seijurou turun. Tangannya meraih sepotong pecahan di lantai. Membayangkan sisi pecahan yang tajam itu menggores nadinya yang melintang biru, merasakan darah kental meleleh keluar.

Pelan-pelan… pelan..

.

.

.

Saat mencuci wajah, Seijuro bermimpi sedang menenggelamkan dirinya, membiarkan paru-parunya mengembung bengkak, merasakan dingin air membasuh kulitnya.

Saat sarapan, Seijurou bermimpi untuk sarapan dengan teh dan segenggam butir-butir obat berwarna putih. Mengecap rasa pahit dengan lidahnya, dan damai dalam lelap yang akan tercipta

Saat berada dalam lift , Seijurou bermimpi lif itu tejatuh dari lantai 46, membanting tubuhnya dengan suara hantaman yang menggetarkan tulang persendian.

Saat menyebrang jalan, Seijurou bermimpi sebuah truk container akan melindas tubuhnya, meremukkan kepalanya dengan suara rem yang berdecit-decit. Lalu, orang-orang akan mengerubungi seperti lalat sambil bergumam-gumam,

_"Waktunya sudah tiba."_

Seijurou bermimpi, dan bermimpi… disetiap detik hidupnya.

Sampai waktunya tiba.

.

.

.

[3]

.

Tentu saja, situasi ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Puluhan orang mengamuk saat menerima surat mereka. Puluhan lagi menangis menjadi-jadi dan menderita depresi berkepanjangan.

Dulu, pernah ada sejumlah orang yang mencoba berpikir logis dengan melacak alamat kantor pos pengirim.

Mereka gagal.

Kantor pos itu tak pernah ditemukan. Surat-surat terus berdatangan, dan ratusan orang yang menjadi gila terpaksa dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa. Menunggu waktu mereka di sana.

Tapi, seiring bergulirnya waktu, orang-orang ini mulai sadar betapa sempitnya waktu yang mereka punya. Satu per satu mereka mulai pulang, menata hidup bersama orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Meminta maaf atas semua hal buruk yang telah mereka lakukan. Berterima kasih tasa semua hal baik yang telah mereka dapatkan.

Begitulah waktu berjalan dengan damai di kota itu, hari, demi hari…

.

[2]

23 agustus 2014, dini hari.

Seijurou terbangun dengan perasaan segar. Hari itu adalah waktunya.

Ia segera bersiap-siap mandi. Lalu menggunakan kemejanya yang terbaik, yang sudah disetrika sampai licin semalam. Sekilas ia menatap langit dari jendela.

Ia selalu suka pagi hari.

Sambil sarapan semangkuk sereal, ia menatap sekitarnya. Apartementnya sudah dirapikan. Sampah sudah dibuang, ia sudah berdoa di gereja. Semua sahabat – Tetsuya, Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi bahkan Taiga dan Nijimura-san – sudah menghubunginya untuk mengucapkan selamat berpisah. Kemarin Ayahnya juga sudah datang. Katanya, ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah nisan dan satu upacara sederhana yang hanya mengundang kerabat-kerabat dekat mereka, mungkin itu dimaksud agar tidak terlalu menarik awak media, terpancar sedikit ketidakrelaan seorang ayah dari mata Akashi-san ketika bertemu Seijurou, mungkin sebenarnya ia masih tidak ingin berpisah dengan putranya itu.

Kemarin, bersama sang ayah, ia sudah melihat petinya. Tempat tidur Seijurou yang terakhir.

Untuk selama-lamanya.

Peti itu sederhana, hanya dihiasi sedikit ukiran-ukiran indah, tapi yang terpenting itu terbuat dari kayu yang kuat.

Semuanya sudah siap. Seijurou menatap jam dindingnya.

Pukul 05.40.

Mungkin, lebih baik kalau ia berjalan-jalan sebentar. _'Jalan kaki di pagi hari untuk olahraga, tidak terdengar buruk juga..'_

Seijurou segera menyambar jaket dan dompetnya, lalu mengunci pintu. Diluar hari masih pagi. Waktu penuh kedamaian.

.

.

.

Jalanan masih lenggang, yang terlihat hanya beberapa pria dan wanita bercelana pendek sedang lari pagi. Dan beberapa tetangganya yang sudah renta dan terlihat sedang menikmati damainya pagi di teras mereka sambil meminum teh.

Sekilas mereka bertatapan, dan tersenyum maklum yang hanya dibalas Seijurou dengan senyum tipis. Mereka tahu.

Hari ini adalah waktunya Seijurou.

Kaki Seijurou berbelok ditikungan. Matanya masih sepat menangkap kilatan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara klakson mobil, dan bunyi rem yang berdecit-decit.

.

.

.

[1]

.

Tikungan jalan depan apartemen Seijurou banjir darah.

Merah. Sama seperti warna rambutnya.

Kemeja putih Seijurou tampak memerah karena darah yang merembes. Orang-orang mulai mengerubungi seperti lalat. Tak seorang pun memanggil ambulans. Tak seorang pun memanggil polisi. Tak seorang pun yang menyalahkan pengemudi truk container. Mereka Cuma bergumam dengan bising,

_"Waktunya sudah tiba…"_

Setengah jam kemudian, Ayah Seijurou datang dengan beberapa pesuruhnya. Dengan sigap, mereka segera mengambil tubuh Seijurou. Lalu membawanya pulang ke rumah duka. Sementara kerumunan orang mulai bubar.

Pengemudi truk container kembali menyalakan mesinnya. Para pekerja mulai berangkat ke kantor untuk bekerja. Beberapa pria dan wanita bercelana pendek kembali melanjutkan lari pagi. Dan para tetangga depan rumah yang masih duduk di teras mulai masuk ke rumah untuk mengerjakan rutinitas mereka. Semua kembali bertugas. Semua kembali terjaga.

Di kota itu, pagi ini masih pagi yang damai.

.

.

.

_Kematian terus mengawasimu._

_Setiap satu detik hidup, semakin dekat satu detik menuju kematian._

_Kematian akan terus mengawasimu._

_Tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menghindar._

_Kau hanya harus.._

_Memilih cara kematianmu._

.

**ENDE**

A/N : gaje kah? maap bikin akashi mati yaa#dirajam, mungkin efek akashi kalah di winter cup, OMEDETOU SEIRIN!^^

salam kenal semuanya :)) saya author baru, sbenernya gak baru juga sih, udah hampir genap 4 tahun di fanfiction tapi baru berani publish sekarang, jadi maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan T_T dan sebagainya, saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun~ arigatou telah membaca :)

review onegaii~


End file.
